THE VIZARD MAIDEN
by kuukaku1
Summary: well this is the same thing as the arrancar's past and just did a little rewrite so yeah im deleting arrancars past kay so this one is better so yeah i'll be putting more chapters and updating it also. i'm making a new story maybe for blackcat or bleach
1. Chapter 1

THE VIZARD MAIDEN

By: Kuukaku1

Yo People this is one of my first fanfiction so please be kind to me and stories ' and NO FLARES!!!

It started about 15 years ago in Hueco Mundo

"Hello Captain Ulquiorra" said some low level arrancar's bowing respectfully to Ulquiorra-sama. Ulquiorra just past by them as quiet as ever, suddenly a girl jumped in front of him. Ulquiorra said to the girl angrily,

"Do you want to die were you stand girl? Don't ever do that, and who are you woman". The girl was shocked at him that he didn't get her information on her. She replayed to Ulquiorra,

"I'm Risikai Del La Rosella, I'm your new assistant captain" she said smiling. Ulquiorra just looked at her in a serious look and he said,

"I already have an assistant captain." then appeared before them Grimmjaw with an angry look on his face and told the girl who was very short "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with my captain?" the angry Grimmjaw said. The girl smiled at Grimmjaw thinking he would stop be so angry said "

I'm Risikai Del La Rosella, I'm his new assistant captain, are you lieutenant Grimmjaw?" Grimmjaw was grew madder than he ever was and he told her,

"Are you freaken retarded?"

Risikai then said "Awh then okay I have good news for you, lieutenant Grimmjaw you have been given the title of Captain Grimmjaw of the sixth company!"

Grimmjaw was shocked to hear this that he was now a captain and not a assistant captain anymore that he became Ulquiorra's equal and told Risikai, " Hey girl come here I'll show you to the 4th squad area" he said while putting his arm around her "and here's your lieutenant badge" he continued. Twenty five minutes later after Grimmjaw showed her around she went to the flower garden Ulquiorra had seen her in the garden sleeping….

He thought to himself "who is she, why doesn't she get serious with her work"

Ulquiorra then went into the garden and walk up to her and told her "what are you doing get up we have work to do!" He stared down at her, she opens her eyes and grabbed Ulquiorra's clothes to pull him down with her in the flower garden.

"Sit down and relax awhile" she said with a big smile towards his kneeling form.

Ulquiorra was in a bad mood.

"Just lay down in my lap, you'll feel fine." She said.

Ulquiorra just gave up on his suspicions and lay down. The wind was blowing pleasantly though the trees, making them dance with the wind.

"Captain, um, why are you always serious?" she said blushing, not that he could see. He sat up and spoke sadly, "Because I lost someone I cared about. I couldn't protect her at all just stood there and watched how she died in front of me" Risikai then cried as he told her about himself and she said to him "owh captain I won't let you suffer like that ever again I'll protect you captain" said Risikai still crying. Ulquiorra saw her cry and whipped her tears off her cheeks with that he told her "please don't cry it's all in the past don't worry about that I promise you that I Ulquiorra your captain will always protect you and never let anything or anyone to harm you." Ulquiorra said to her blushing. Risikai looked at Ulquiorra with a smile and said to him "Okay Ulquiorra" said to him and her heart thumped faster and kissed him on the cheek ….

Hoped you like it I'll write more of this chapter on the second one I'll definitely write 12 chapter's well coment on my first chapter of my fanfiction


	2. the unforgivable day

THE VIZARD MAIDEN

By: Kuukaku1

Yo People this is one of my first fanfiction so please be kind to me and stories ' and NO FLARES!!!

It started about 15 years ago in Hueco Mundo

"Hello Captain Ulquiorra" said some low level arrancar's bowing respectfully to Ulquiorra-sama. Ulquiorra just past by them as quiet as ever, suddenly a girl jumped in front of him. Ulquiorra said to the girl angrily,

"Do you want to die were you stand girl? Don't ever do that, and who are you woman". The girl was shocked at him that he didn't get her information on her. She replayed to Ulquiorra,

"I'm Risikai Del La Rosella, I'm your new assistant captain" she said smiling. Ulquiorra just looked at her in a serious look and he said,

"I already have an assistant captain." then appeared before them Grimmjaw with an angry look on his face and told the girl who was very short "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with my captain?" the angry Grimmjaw said. The girl smiled at Grimmjaw thinking he would stop be so angry said "

I'm Risikai Del La Rosella, I'm his new assistant captain, are you lieutenant Grimmjaw?" Grimmjaw was grew madder than he ever was and he told her,

"Are you freaken retarded?"

Risikai then said "Awh then okay I have good news for you, lieutenant Grimmjaw you have been given the title of Captain Grimmjaw of the sixth company!"

Grimmjaw was shocked to hear this that he was now a captain and not a assistant captain anymore that he became Ulquiorra's equal and told Risikai, " Hey girl come here I'll show you to the 4th squad area" he said while putting his arm around her "and here's your lieutenant badge" he continued. Twenty five minutes later after Grimmjaw showed her around she went to the flower garden Ulquiorra had seen her in the garden sleeping….

He thought to himself "who is she, why doesn't she get serious with her work"

Ulquiorra then went into the garden and walk up to her and told her "what are you doing get up we have work to do!" He stared down at her, she opens her eyes and grabbed Ulquiorra's clothes to pull him down with her in the flower garden.

"Sit down and relax awhile" she said with a big smile towards his kneeling form.

Ulquiorra was in a bad mood.

"Just lay down in my lap, you'll feel fine." She said.

Ulquiorra just gave up on his suspicions and lay down. The wind was blowing pleasantly though the trees, making them dance with the wind.

"Captain, um, why are you always serious?" she said blushing, not that he could see. He sat up and spoke sadly, "Because I lost someone I cared about. I couldn't protect her at all just stood there and watched how she died in front of me" Risikai then cried as he told her about himself and she said to him "owh captain I won't let you suffer like that ever again I'll protect you captain" said Risikai still crying. Ulquiorra saw her cry and whipped her tears off her cheeks with that he told her "please don't cry it's all in the past don't worry about that I promise you that I Ulquiorra your captain will always protect you and never let anything or anyone to harm you." Ulquiorra said to her blushing. Risikai looked at Ulquiorra with a smile and said to him "Okay Ulquiorra" said to him and her heart thumped faster and kissed him on the cheek ….

Hoped you like it I'll write more of this chapter on the second one I'll definitely write 12 chapter's well coment on my first chapter of my fanfiction


End file.
